


The Perfect Place

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lab Sex, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Natasha leads you through the new Avengers Compound looking for the perfect spot for the two of you to start breaking the place in.Square:W1, Workshop Sex/ Sex in the Lab





	The Perfect Place

“Where are you taking me?” You asked as Natasha dragged you down the hall. She was up to something, but you didn’t know what. Only that she’d been particularly playful today and she’d told you to follow her.

“I’m not sure yet,” Nat said. “We’ll know when we see it.”

The two of you wound your way through the compound using underground tunnels that connected buildings. She’d stop sometimes and push you against the wall and start kissing you hungrily. At the hanger for the Quinjets, she stood behind you with her arms wrapped around your waist and palmed your cunt for a moment, before taking your hand again and dragging you off.

“You are killing me here, do you know that?” You asked.

“We’ll get there.” She said as she led you into the labs.

“Oh my god,” You said as you looked through the windows of every room you passed. “Tony will literally kill us is we have sex in his lab.”

She smiled that cute little half-smile of hers and moved a little faster. “All the better reason to do it. Like forbidden fruit.”

It wasn’t long before she reached Tony’s lab and quickly typed in the security code to enter. It was a room of organized chaos. Benches with parts laid out on them haphazardly. A wall of tools all arranged and organized. There were screens everywhere. Around the edge of the room was what looked like a display case for models, only huge and filled with different iterations of the Iron Man armor.

“I’m not sure you should be in here, Agent Romanoff,” FRIDAY said, her voice filling the room.

“Oh really, FRIDAY? You gonna tattle on us?” Natasha teased.

There was no response and Natasha spun you into her arms and pulled you into a deep kiss. You hummed, wrapping your arms around her and letting her coax your lips apart with her tongue. You flicked your tongue out to meet hers and circled them together humming softly against her lips.

She nudged your legs apart with her foot and then pushed her knee between your legs. You started to rock against her thigh, letting the dull ache in your cunt build into something more intense.

She was right though. Whatever she’d been looking for, this was it. It was hot being in here where you knew you shouldn’t be. With Tony’s suits, all lined up and judging you. As she began to massage your tits and her lips moved to your neck, you wondered where else in the compound might be good. The gym. The boardroom. Steve’s office. The armory. You and Natasha could claim all of them.

She jumped up so she was sitting on one of the benches and spread her legs. You moved between them and resumed kissing her as you unfastened her pants. She helped you work her pants down and when they were at her ankles you broke the kiss and crouched down and nuzzled at her cunt.

“That’s it. Good girl.” She hummed, leaning back and spreading her legs a little wider. You nosed up her folds and flattened your tongue licking wide over them, letting the scent and taste of her fill your senses and add to your own arousal.

She dug her heels into your back like she was trying to spur you on. “Come on, kroshka. Quicker I get off, the sooner you get yours.” She said. “And who knows when Tony’s going to want to use his lab. He basically lives in here.”

You thrust two fingers into her and began to suck and bite at her clit as you fucked her with your fingers. You pushed them in deep, seeking out the spongy surface of her g-spot. When you touched on it, she gasped and her head fell back. You focused on it. Curling your fingers and stroking them over it like you were beckoning her orgasm to you. As you did you sucked and bit on her clit and flicked your tongue over it quickly as you pressed it between your lips.

Natasha massaged her tits and arched her back up. Her hips rocked against your face like she was trying to fuck it. Her sounds got louder and louder, from small gasps to moans, until she was crying out, begging you to go harder, faster, deeper.

You twisted your wrist and with a cry, she bucked up and came on your face.

“That’s my girl,” She panted as you stroked her through her orgasm. You pulled back and she slipped off the bench and pulled her pants back up.

You watched on, squeezing your legs together to relieve the tingle in your cunt. When her pants were fastened, she pulled you into a hard kiss and spun you so you were pushed up against the bench. She ground against you for a moment and bunched your skirt up in her fists. You mewled, needing relief. Needing more.

Natasha spun you around and you put your palms on the cold metal workbench. She kissed down your spine and pushed her hands up under your skirt, grabbing the waistband of your panties and yanking them down. You gasped and bent over a little, popping your ass out and widening your stance. She moved lower and shoved your skirt up, exposing your bare ass to you. She bit one cheek playfully before spreading them and circling her tongue over your anus. You mewled as a shiver went up your spine and your cunt began to drip for her. She kept licking at your tight hole, teasing you and sending little currents through you that made your skin tingle and your thoughts start to feel fuzzy.

You moaned loudly and she spun you around and buried her face into your cunt. You gasped and spread your legs wider, lifting one a little and putting your leg on her shoulder.

Natasha expertly worked your cunt like she knew every single spot to touch or lick or bite and at what time to send you over the edge. She plunged to fingers inside you and began to fuck you hard with them as she nipped and licked at your clit.

Everything began to feel hazy and good. Pressure built inside your core as your orgasm built and pushed you closer and closer to the edge. Your legs began to tremble and with a sudden jerk of your hips and clenching of your muscles, you came, gushing on her.

She smirked and used her fingers to drag your orgasm out. “There you go, kroshka.” She hummed.

“You’re so bad, Natasha.” You said.

She pulled her fingers away and licked them as she looked up at you. “Mmm… I know. Fun, isn’t it?”

You straightened out and cleaned up the mess the two of you made before heading out of the lab hand in hand. Just as you got to the end of the hall you passed Tony.

“What are you doing in the labs?” He asked, eyeing you both suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Natasha said. “Just checking things out.”

“Right,” he said, without breaking his gate. You both went around the corner and you started to laugh silently. Natasha pulled you close, smirking a little. About halfway down the hall, you heard Tony’s roar. “In my lab?! This is where I work! FRIDAY how could you allow this?!!”

You and Natasha burst out laughing. Breaking in the compound was definitely going to be fun.


End file.
